


Sneak Attack:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Red Hot Love: [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Erotic, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, General, Kissing, Lingerie, Making Love, Making Out, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Office Sex, Panties, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sex, Sexual Content, Stress Relief, Stripping, Trenchcoats, Workplace, Workplace Sex, bras, torn clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:32:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9069763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danni realizes that her partner works so hard, & never has any fun, so she came up with a plan, that would guarantee that he will enjoy himself, Will he though?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!* *Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!*





	

*Summary: Danni realizes that her partner works so hard, & never has any fun, so she came up with a plan, that would guarantee that he will enjoy himself, Will he though?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!*

 

Detective Danielle "Danni" Williams was watching her partner, & lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, very closely as he was doing paperwork at his desk. She saw that he never does a thing for himself, & always puts everyone else first, & he doesn't seem to have fun lately. The Beautiful, Busty, & Petite Blond was gonna change that, as long as she is breathing. Danni wants her lover to be happy, & smile, as often as she can.

 

She sighed, when her lover sent her, & the cousins, Officer Kono Kalakaua, & Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly home, cause he told them that he could handle everything for the case. Danni hates that he would be alone, but she is gonna do a sneak attack, & he won't be expecting it at all, & she will have him on his knees, & begging for mercy. She has the perfect outfit to wear to carry out her plan in, Danni can't wait to see the expression on Steve's face, when she approaches him.

 

Meanwhile, Steve hates doing paperwork, but he knew that it had to be done, & so it won't be hanging over his head, He just wants it to be done, & finished. **"God, I just wish that I would get more time with Danni, Then, This day would be better"** , he thought to himself, & he sighed, as he continued to do his work, & get a decent night sleep for a change, & maybe have Danni at his side, for the first time in months.

 

Danni made sure that she looks luscious, & killer in her lingerie, & she teased her hair a bit, **"Steve won't know what hit him"** , she thought to herself with a smile, The Vixen made sure that her ample cleavage was showing, & her thong panties were perfect. **"Here goes nothing"** , she thought to herself once again, as she puts on a light trenchcoat, & left to go back to HQ, & surprise Steve, as she planned, & hopefully it would be successful. The smell, sight, & taste of him made her horny as hell all day long, & she is about to do something about it.

 

Steve was stretching, & taking a break from his paperwork, & saw that Danni came in, He immediately greeted her, as she came in, "Danni, Baby, Is everything okay ?", she simply undid the belt of her trenchcoat, & let it slip down to the floor. The Former Seal took in the sight of her in her almost naked glory, Before he could even make a move, She stripped him of his shirt, by ripping it open, & tore it off of his body, & tossed it carelessly to the side, She attacked his neck with vigor, & tortured, & bit each of his nipples, he yelped in response,,as she continued her journey down his amazingly fucking muscular body.

 

They looked at each other, & she let her nimble & trusty hands undo the belt buckle, & she roughly pulled them down, along with those offending briefs to his ankles. She slapped his left leg, & said in a commanding tone, "Spread them", & she did just that. Steve hissed, as he licked, kissed, & bit each of his thighs. He howled a second later, as she took him into his mouth.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
